Passion island
by BretTheBest
Summary: "After the legal Hiatus of Passion Island, we will now broadcast new shows every week." The Doa Guys and Gals are back to the newly renewed show PASSION ISLAND! Can the show be saved by the public? Or will it crumble into cookie? Stay tuned!
1. 1

Passion Island (REVISED)

Episode 1

Julie Chen waited for the audience to settle down. She held the microphone in her hands, and could feel the heat from the big lights poor down on her face. In her earpiece "3, 2, and 1" "Welcome to Bi… Passion Island the new reality TV show starring me Julie Chen" She said sarcastically. The audience laughed, but not at the joke, at her, because she is not funny. "This new show is almost exactly like big brother except, there contestants from the Dead or Alive fighting tournament, and it's on an island!" She said again sarcastically, but with little to go on.

"Contestants will be put into a pair, unknowing who their partners are, let's announce the first pair" She said sitting down on the lone chair, on the big empty stage. "First we have, a Brad Wong, and umm" She said waiting for the big blue monitor to spit out text. "Christie, _Blood-Soaked Hands" _Julie said trying to redeem herself from the lost seconds before. Christie and Brad came out from the doors behind the audience. They were to arrange to come out with them arm and arm walking down. They did but not for long. Brad slipped and fell down the stairs to the stage for his blurred vision made him to believe there was another step. Christie watched him fall down the steps, and laughed her cold blooded laugh. They finally made it to the stage.

"Well America, here is your first Big Brother Couple" Julie said smiling into the camera. In her earpiece, "You dumb bitch, don't we pay you enough, its Passion Island". Julie kept smiling and pointed Christie and Bran into the direction they were to wait on stage. The audience looked at each other and thought if Ms. Chen and been driving on the wrong side of the road or what.

"Next couple" Julie said staring into deep space like a Barbie. "Gen Fu and Helena, _Inherited Destiny." _Julie said blinking. They came out from the doors again. Although this time Helena had thrown Gen Fu down the stairs, for him being old and weird. Helena walked down the stairs gracefully, as Gen Fu stumbled to walk a straight line. Julie pointed to the designated point. She turned back to the camera. "Now that's are second PASSION ISLAND COUPLE" Chen said with her eyes widened.

"All right, now were going to announce two couples at a time." Julie said calmed down. "First we have Zack and Tina _The Superstar". _Next couple is, Bayman and Leon?" Julie said looking at the cameraman. He nodded. Chen looked up to the bleachers. _Where are they? _Chen wondered. A manly gay cry came out from the door, Bayman came running out with his arms flailing about. Suddenly Zack came flying out from the door. Tina walked out smiling. Zack landed on the stage sliding into the other contestants. "_Hey Tina. From today, you'll be my Tina_ "Zach said as she came on the stage. "All right then America, there you have you third and fourth couples". She said smiling looking for Leon.

"Okay, next couples are Bass, and Kasumi" Chen said laughing. The audience did too actually and not at Chen." Next Couple is, Ein and Hitomi". Chen said standing up from her chair. These were the first contestants to actually walk down normally. Until Bass laid his hand on Kasumi's Breast. Kasumi swung her foot to his calf, and then put her heel up to his throat. She smiled then spit on him.

"OK, Ok and now on to are final couples" She said trying to cut for a dramatic commercial brake. "Welcome back to PASSION ISLAND". Julie said smiling to the contestants. "Now the next couple is, Ayane, and and LISA" She said waiting for a gasp from the audience, only there wasn't one." And the final couple is Kokoro and Eliot" Chen said wiping her forehead of sweat while the camera was on the two lovebirds, coming hand in hand down the stairs, looking at each other and giggling.

"All right America there you have it" Chen said as the camera quit.

Please review to make a new chapter or well at least revisions to the other chapters. Oh, and for elimination competitions, you will be able to so save your favorite characters by voting for them in polls on my profile page, and you can decide the winner of PASSION ISLAND.

Where's Leon?


	2. 2

Chapter 2(Revised)

Gonna Be Startin Somthin

The plane arrived on Passion Island that evening. All the couples were getting off.

"You Old fart carry my bags" Helena yelled at Gen Fu. "Why you little spoiled fake boobed brat"

Gen Fu yelled angrily as he picked up Helena's bags. Brad fell off the stairs from the plane. Christie walked on top of him.

"Dohh, bitch" Brad yelled drunkenly as Christie walked on top of him. "Drunken bastard" Christie snarled at Brad.

Leon walked down the stairs with Bayman. Bayman tried to put his hand in Leon's hand. Leon pulled his hand away.

"I'm not a fag" Leon blasted at Bayman. "You will be" Bayman smiled. Leon let out a sigh.

Bass carried Kasumi off the plane. "You're strong" Kasumi said smiling. Bass smiled.

"Get off me you babe slobbering donkey drooler" Tina yelled from inside the plane. Suddenly Zack came flying off the plane." Ahhhh" Zack yelled as he crashed into a palm tree. A coconut fell from the tree and hit Zack on the head. "Damn"Zack said as he started to black out.

Kokoro and Eliot walked out hand in hand googley eyed. The couples walked to the house where they were to stay. The sun was setting and a light fog covered the island. All The contestants were in their assigned rooms. Small Chatter filled the house of the few contestants who were awake.

Kokoro and Eliot were in their room. They smiled and talked about many things. They walked out to the balcony. There was a glimmer of the moon across the ocean. Eliot pointed to a bird that was flying over. Kokoro smiled and leaned up against him.

Helena wandered around the lobby, not caring to sleep with Fu. She came upon a man. "Leon" Helena said peering through a window. She exited the building and walked up to him. He was doing something. "What are you doing" Helena said holding her arms in a cross.

"Gahhh" Leon said dropping a log. "I'm building a raft to get away from here" He said picking his log back up. Helena's eyes widened and walked back into the house.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Challenge 1

When the couples arrived on the beach there was a basket. Kokoro opened it up. The letter inside said" Dear contestants, first challenge is called Lip-Lock. Each contestant needs to wear one of these fake lips. You and your partner will wear the same ones. After that, when the timer goes off you run to the puzzle that is the colors of your lips. Do the puzzle and you will receive a key. Open the gate behind the puzzle. There you'll climb up a ladder there you'll receive a clue where the can of oil is. When you locate that you run back up the ladder throw the gas on the hay. Light it up with the tiki and whose flag rises to the air first gets PS immunity (Power Safe). This will prevent you from getting voted off." Kokoro said as she handed each couple the lips. Gen Fu and Helena were the first to get their silver lips on. A magnet switched on and their lips were attached. Helena tried to scream but her mouth was on the fake lips attached to Gen fu. Then the other contestants put their's on. The timer went off. The headed for the puzzles. Brad was mixing all the pieces around. Christie was getting irritated. Christie slapped Brad on the face. Elliot and Kokoro had almost finished their puzzle. Bayman and Leon were not going anywhere. Bayman kept hugging Leon. Leon popped Bayman one in the stomach. Tina was and Zach were doing great until he put his hand down Tina's pants. Tina pulled him to the ground. Kokoro and Eliot finished the puzzle. They got the key that pooped and ran to the gate. Elliot climbed up the ladders backwards so he could lift Kokoro up. They got the clue that was attached. It said "UP Your BUTT". Elliot put his hand down Kokoro's pants. Kokoro pushed him off the ladder. They both flew down. In the sand it looked like a butt. Kokoro pointed to it. They ran to t. They started do dig. There it was, the gas can. They ran up the ladder. They through they gas on and lit it. All the contestants' mouth pieces fell off. "Yeah we won. Koko and Ellie yelled.

Stay tuned in next week for ELIMINATION


	4. 4 Elimination

_Scroll down for Spanish version_

Elimination

The contestants of Passion Island eagerly waited for the voting to begin.

"3 2 1" said the cameraman giving Julie the cue.

"Welcome to Passion Island" Said Julie in her over the top dramatic voice.

"Tonight's episode is the first elimination round. Will your favorite couple go home? It's up to the other house guests as well as you America (and other places). For the first time you'll find out the two couples who have the lowest votes, and whoever has the highest amount of votes will be safe. So make sure you vote" Julie said ending in her over the top spy action flick trailer voice.

The first couples up to vote were Leon and Bayman. They walked up to the secret vote room and decided who they were to vote for.

"I say we vote for Bass and Kasumi, since there our biggest competitors"

Leon was in the background already voting. It seems he put several votes into the big box.

"Don't worry" Leon said smiling to Bayman.

Next up was Ayane and Lisa. They voted for themselves, because they really had better stuff to do. Next up were Christie and Brad.

"I'll vote for Bayman and Leon" Christie said slowly in her normal seductive tone.

The rest of the contestants finished voting. Julie was handed the box of votes. She opened them.

"There are seven couples, and seven votes. Who will be in the bottom two? "

She opened the box and read the first vote.

"_Leon and Bayman"_

_Next vote_

"_Lisa and Ayane"_

_Next vote_

"_Leon and Bayman"_

_Next Vote_

"_Leon and Bayman"_

_Next vote _

_Ein and Hitomi_

_Next vote_

"_Ein and Hitomi"_

_Next vote_

"_Christie and Brad"_

_Next vote_

"_Leon and Bayman"_

_Next Vote_

"_Leon and Bayman"_

_Final Vote_

"_Leon and Bayman"_

"Did someone vote more than once?" Julie said looking at the contestants.

"Well there you have it America. Your bottom two. León and Bayman, and Ein and Hitomi. Make sure to vote to keep your favorite contestants in. Chen out."

_**Make sure to vote on my profile page! If you can't figure that out message me your vote. **_

_**I don't know what you are thinking, so review, from now on if I get 5 new reviews for each chapter, the next chapter I'll hurry up and create!**_

Spanish Version

Eliminación

Los concursantes de la isla de la pasión de esperaban con impaciencia la votación para comenzar.

"3 2 1", dijo el camarógrafo dando la señal de Julie.

"Bienvenido a la isla de la pasión" dijo Julie en ella sobre la voz dramática superior.

"El episodio de esta noche es la primera ronda de eliminación. ¿Su pareja favorita irá casa? Es hasta los otros invitados de la casa, así como América (y otros lugares). Por primera vez que se encontrará las dos parejas que tienen los votos más bajos, y quien tiene la mayor cantidad de votos será seguro. Así que asegúrese de que usted vota"Julie dijo final en ella sobre la voz de remolque de flick de acción de espía superior.

Las parejas primeras hasta la votación fueron León y Bayman. Caminaron a la sala de voto secreto y decidieron que iban a votar a favor.

"Dicen que votar a favor bajo y Kasumi, desde allí nuestros mayores competidores"

León fue en el fondo ya votar. Parece que él puso varias votaciones en el cuadro de grande.

"No se preocupe" León dijo sonriendo a Bayman.

A continuación fue hasta Ayane y Lisa. Han votado por sí mismos, porque realmente tenían mejores cosas que hacer. A continuación fueron hasta Christie y Brad.

"Podrá votar para el Bayman y el León" Christie dijo lentamente en su tono seductor normal.

El resto de los concursantes terminó la votación. Julie se entregó el cuadro de los votos. Ella abrió les.

"Hay siete parejas y siete votos. ¿Quién será en la parte inferior dos? "

Ella abrió el cuadro y lee la primera votación.

_"León y Bayman"_

_Siguiente de la votación_

_"Lisa y Ayane"_

_Siguiente de la votación_

_"León y Bayman"_

_Voto siguiente_

_"León y Bayman"_

_Siguiente de la votación _

_Ein y Hitomi_

_Siguiente de la votación_

_"Ein y Hitomi"_

_Siguiente de la votación_

_"Christie y Brad"_

_Siguiente de la votación_

_"León y Bayman"_

_Voto siguiente_

_"León y Bayman"_

_Voto final_

_"León y Bayman"_

"Alguien votó más de una vez?" Julie dijo mirando los concursantes.

"Bien ahí lo tiene América. Su parte inferior entre dos. León y Bayman y Ein y Hitomi. Asegúrese de votar para mantener a sus concursantes favoritos en. Chen fuera."

_**Asegúrese de que vote sobre la página de mi perfil! Si usted no puede saber el mensaje me su voto. **_

_**No sé lo que estás pensando, por lo que la revisión, de ahora en adelante si obtengo 5 nuevas revisiones para cada capítulo, el siguiente capítulo I te prisa y crear!**_


	5. RENEWAL!

Breaking news! Breaking news!

Julie Chen had appeared on the television screen.

"After the legal Hiatus of Passion Island, we will now broadcast new shows every week."

"Since the sudden disruption of the program, I will tell you who went home from the last episode. Ein and Hitomi!" Julie said once again in her plastic and melodramatic voice.

"Somebody had sued the show, Itagaki, over using his tournament's contestants as overzealous and sexual fiends, and exploiting their lives. Well he was fired, now somebody else runs the show, and their rebooting their tournament from this show." Julie said making the sentence intense at the end.

The television turned off.

"Shit of all mighty fuck!"yelled Leon watching the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

The audience roared as Julie came onto the stage. Necessarily for her but the renewal of the show. The big screen showed previous episodes and recapped the series.

"Hello and welcome to Passion Island" Julie said into the crowd.

The audience roared.

"Let's begin with what's different" Julie started.

"There will be no more couples, yet. Hitomi and Ein are no longer with us. And there's a new secret. Let's check in on the house." Julie Chen said as the TV switched to the Passion Island House.

The cameras flickered on and showed the contestants. They all looked confused.

They all looked around, then went to ask to the pilot of the boat, but he all ready had rode off.

"I knew something was wrong" Christie said to herself, kicking sand into a hidden camera on the beach.

"Where's the house?" cried Kasumi looking at the somewhat different island from before.

The contestants looked at the vast beach, and further up the island, jungle. The contestants were absentminded and weren't sure what was going on. Suddenly they hear an elephant in the distance.

"What is this place" asked Kokoro to the others.

They shrugged, and headed up the beach.

"What the contestants don't know is that their islands is now deserted and have no shelter. They will be split up into four teams, on who finds their colored flag first."

Christie noticed something hanging in the trees further off from the group's direction. She silently snuck away. As she appeared to the tree she noticed a flag tied around something.

The note read

"Welcome to team Yakasaki, you are the leader of this team now go find others to join your team."

Christie smirked and disappeared into the jungle ahead noticing the clouds overhead.

Please Review!


End file.
